The Next Generation
by narikaival
Summary: This story takes place 50 years in the future. Squall's granddaughter must avenge Squalls death. She searches years and years for her grandfather's killer. Previously Known As The Final Bout. Had to change the genres because the mood of the story changed
1. A new Beginning

**The Final Bout!**

A New Beginning

50 years into the future; Squall is talking to his granddaughter, Narika. "Narika you must here my story," Squall said. A mysterious figure appeared behind Squall.

"Grandpa look behind you!" Narika yelled. Squall looked behind him and the mysterious figure took out a sword and cut off his head.

"GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

From that day on Narika hunted down her Grandfathers killer. She grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She had long flowing black hair tied back in a ponytail, a thin figure, a thin face, full lips, a petite nose and bright blue eyes. She was wearing black baggy pants, a blue t-shirt with a black muscle shirt over it and a silver chain belt. She had two swords on her back and a sniper rifle in her hand. She had a severe scar over her right eye. She also had a fake gold left eye.

Narika came upon a weird looking girl. "Who are you?" Narika said confronting the weird girl.

"My name is Allison," the girl called Allison said.

"And what are you doing in my hut?"

"I'm weird!"

"Yes!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Are you being sarcastic? By the way I'm weird."

"I know."

"I'm weird."

"I have to go."

"No don't go because, because, because... I'm soooooooo lonely!" She said sobbing.

"Why are you lonely?"

"I have no friends because I scare everyone I've ever known and now it's happening with you."

Narika felt sorry for Allison so she decided to stay. And also she thought that Allison would be useful in a fight since she scares everyone away.

"Hey so what do you think of fighting?"

"It's okay. But I prefer being strange and mysterious. Like I always am and I also am very, very, very weird!"

"I on the other hand like fighting! I like upfront battles but I prefer to keep battles short, since I'm only 20. It's harder than usual because I don't want to die. By the way how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Really, you're that young?"

Narika was correct about Allison. She was young and mysterious but she was unlike anyone else Narika had met. Allison had short black hair and an innocent face. She wore all black and always disappeared in the shadows. She wore a black baseball hat backwards and was equipped with a bunch of guns not to mention a pair of black cloth gloves with gold knuckles attached. She had a huge pouch of magic powder. They left Narika's hut to go battle monsters.

"HEY WATCH OUT ALLISON!" Narika warned.

Allison looked behind her and got hit in the stomach. Narika ran up to the monster and killed him.

"Allison you're bleeding!" Narika exclaimed as blood gushed out of Allison's stomach.

"I'm dying!" Allison whined.

"You're not dying. You're just wounded, and by the way you don't have to exaggerate."

Narika healed Allison with magic. "See I told you so!" Narika bragged.

"Oh! I guess I shouldn't of exaggerated!"

"Damn Right!"

"It still hurts."

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh nothing."

They went back to Narika's hut until Allison healed. It took her a while.

"NARIKA, NARIKA, NARIKA!" Allison yelled impatiently.

"WHAT!"

"I'm weird."

"Yes you are and you're rather impatient."

"Sorry about that but it still hurts! And. and. and. and. and. and. and"

"Well spit it out."

"I forget."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

"What?"

"You are soooooooo annoying."

"I-am-very-weird."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KKKKKKKNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! Just leave me ALONE! GET THE PICTURE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"IIIIIII AAAAAAAMMMMMMM WWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You don't have to repeat everything in the same tone as I do. Especially SAYING I AM WEIRD!"

"You DON"T HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SSSHHHUUUTTT-UUUPPP!!!"

"You SSSHHHUUUTTT-UUUPPP!!!"

"Shut-up you dumb-ass!"

"I'm not the dumb ass! You're the dumb-ass you chibi bastard!"

"Okay now it's personal."

**Writer's Note: I'm sorry about this chapter because it's really weird but funny! You might not think Narika is beautiful so bare with me! And Allison is one of my "Friends" Hope you enjoy the next chapter! By the way please R & R!**


	2. Off To Balamb

**Off to Balamb**

"What do you mean now it's personal?" Allison asked.

"Oh nothing, oh by the way here is your GF," Narika replied.

"Who is this?"

"He is Quezacotl."

"Hey I know about Quezacotl. My Grandpa used him."

"You're Grandpa?"

"Ya his name is Zell."

"Zell, that's one of my Grandpa's best friends."

"Really? What is his name?"

"Squall."

"That's Freaky!"

They went to the field where there were a bunch of monsters were. But then they came upon Balamb Garden! They entered Balamb garden and saw the headmaster.

"Who are you?" the headmaster asked.

"We'd like to join!" Narika replied.

"And how old would you be?"

"I'm twenty and Allison here is fifteen."

"And your full names please."

"My name is Narika Leonhart and this is Allison Dintch!"

"Ahh! We were expecting you. Now Narika how are your grandparents?"

"Their both dead."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway when do we start?"

"You can start right away but you will have to share a dorm and if you prove that you are worthy of high ranks you can become SeeDs right away!" Narika and Allison left right away and headed to their dorms!

**Writer's Note: Sorry for this short chapter! R & R!**


	3. Introductions

**Introductions**

Narika was apprehensive about the exam since it was today.

**_Will all SeeDs and SeeD candidates please report to the front foyer and assignments! Thank you!_**

"C'mon Allison," Narika said.

They went to the front foyer and sat down.

"Now for squad A. Allison Dintch and Narika Leonhart. The team leader is Kal Almasy," The Instructor said.

"So this is the famous Squall Leonhart's granddaughter," Kal said to Narika.

"Oh and the evil Seifer Almasy's grandson is here," Narika said.

"Hey Kal are you British?" Allison asked.

"Ha! Chicken wuss's Granddaughter. How pathetic are you? You look like a frickin ass!" Kal replied. He then took out his Gunblade. Kal was your typical jerk. He had a black and red trench coat, bleached hair greased back into a ponytail. He was every woman's dream except those who knew him well. He had black baggy pants on and a white dress shirt on under his trench coat. He had a silver Gunblade. Narika took out her Gunblade to defend Allison.

"Don't try anything funny Kal. Or you will face me in battle," Narika said to Kal in a menacing voice.

"Ha, you will surely be defeated by me," Kal replied.

"Okay you asked for it!" Narika then swung her Gunblade at Kal and struck him down.

"Owwwwwww!!!!!" Kal said in agony.

"Now you see don't you? You must never threaten a friend of mine or pay the price," Narika said.

"I'm your friend? Oh glorious day!" Allison said as she hugged Narika.

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Narika yelled.

"O-Kay!"

**Writer's Note: So how did you like it? Kal is so dreamy! Please R & R!**


	4. The field exam

**The Field Exam  
**  
Narika, Allison and Kal were assigned to squad A, who had to secure the base where the garden was interrogating. The base was scary from the outside but even scarier from the inside. It was tall and thin. It was like a tower that never ended.

"Now you two I want to make one thing clear, if you get in my way than I'll have to destroy both of you. One more thing," all of the sudden there was the sound of footprints on the ground, each one getting louder, And Louder, AND LOUDER! It was definitely creeping Narika and Allison out, "ssssshhhhh!!!!! Be Quiet," Kal whispered, "They are coming so don't make a sound. Hide Allison. Oh my god! Hide chicken wuss." Allison was seen by the guard and taken away to be locked up, "your friend is so stupid! If it's her fault that I don't become a SeeD I will kill someone."

"Shut-up Kal! I'll get her back," Narika told Kal.

"Fine! If you get arrested that's your own problem."

"I won't." Narika left and saw the guard with Allison. Narika followed him and hid in the corner, in total darkness, "don't worry Allison I will get you back," The guard went right past Narika but she grabbed his neck and choked him to death. She put on his uniform and hid him in the corner. She went up to the cell and unlocked it with the key, "Allison stay here. I'll get you a uniform," Narika left and saw a guard greet her, "Excuse me but could you come with me? The prisoner is being very bad."

"No problem!" They went to the cell and Narika choked the guard. Allison put on the uniform and they went out of the cell and saw Kal waiting. He took out his Gunblade thinking that they were guards.

"Kal wait! It's me Allison," Allison told Kal.

"Sorry about that. That was clever of you, I didn't quite expect it. You are a chicken wuss so it was very surprising," Kal said sounding sarcastic.

"Shut-Up Wanker!!!!!!!" Narika said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I DON'T APRECIATE BEING CALLED AN IMBISULE!!!!!!!!!"

"Do you even know what wanker means? You fricky dicky Dutch bastard!"

"Yes I do know what it means. I am so angry!"

"We've done our job haven't we? We secured the area for squad B," Allison said speaking for the first time in a while. Kal shook his head, "why haven't we? I thought our job was done," Allison said sheepishly, "well then what's our job? It was my understanding that we have to get rid of some guards," Allison sat down and started to cry, "When is it over? I want to sleep! I don't want to fight anymore and I'm fat!"

"What the hell is her problem? She is strange!" Kal said being quite annoyed.

"She's just a little crazy. You know how Dinchts are, don't you? They are a strange bunch of individuals, annoying as hell," Narika told Kal, "Come on Kal this was all we had to do. Break in and secure the entrance."

"I'm going on. I don't care if you don't come but you have to follow orders from your captain and that's me. Anyone have a problem with that, and then complain to the headmaster or Instructor Sonja Trepe!" Kal said in an angry voice. He waited for a response.

"You're not going to listen to this jerk, are you Narika?" Allison asked.

"I stand by the captains decision," Narika replied.

"You WHAT? I thought you hated this wanker."

"No matter what, we have to follow our captain's decision, if you like it or not."

"Well then let's go," Kal said. They ventured deep inside the base. They saw two men.

"Lieutenant Biggs when is it going to be fixed?" a man asked.

"Shut it Wedge. It will be completely..." all of the sudden they saw Kal, Narika and Allison standing behind them, "Trespassers! You must di.!" They started to fight.

Narika Blasted the man called Wedge back with her sniper rifle. Kal went up to the man called Biggs and cut him down but he got up right away. Allison then shot Biggs down with her M4 and they were cowering. All of the sudden a huge gust of wind blasted Narika and Allison away.

"Who are you?" Kal asked.

"Come.." the mysterious presence replied

"Answer the question!"

"..here"

"Why?"

"You.."

"What?"

"..Must."

"I?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"..Or die!"

"Kal what is it talking about?" Narika asked the stunned Kal. He was paralyzed. "Snap out of it Kal!"

"I must go!" Kal said in monotone.

"No, You'll never become a SeeD if you do."

"I don't care! I must go. It is my..."

"Kal?"

"It's my calling and I must not turn it down."

"Kal come on don't go. You have to stay!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell instructor Sonja Trepe!"

"Come for unbelievable power, like your grandfather did. His name was Seifer Almasy," the mysterious presence interrupted.

"I will come! It will be great, see you losers around," Kal left and disappeared. It was very shocking.

"KAL!!!!!!!!!! No. Damn! That was really weird!" They returned to the school.

Writer's Note: So how did you like it? I decided to include some mystery. So you have to guess what happened to Kal and who that was. The answers will be included in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I will reveal some copyrighted characters: Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Wedge and Biggs all belong to the gods of Squaresoft! Oh yeah the last names Dincht, Leonhart, Almasy and Trepe also belong to Squaresoft! But Allison belongs to Chelsea Vascovics! Kal, Narika and Sonja all belong to me! I mean Sonja is my first name but my name is spelled differently! Wanker means Idiot and Fricky Dicky Dutch Bastard is from the movie Austin Powers in Goldmember.


	5. The SeeDs are Chosen

**The SeeDs are Chosen**

When Narika and Allison came back to Balamb Garden they saw Instructor Sonja Trepe. Sonja had a red dress on and a chain with a dragon on it. She had a whip in a strap that was attached to the dress. She had long blonde hair with blue highlights. She greeted them and then asked, "Where is Kal?"

"Kal's gone! Some force took him away and now I think he might be dead," Narika replied.

"Did you see what took him away?"

"Some kind of Mist. I really don't know but it knocked me down. It was really scaring me."

"Well why don't you rest for a while. We will announce those who became SeeDs in about two hours."

Narika and Allison left for their dorm and Narika went in her room. She needed some time to think and she shut the door after her.

"Narika what are you doing?" Allison asked.

"...go away..." Narika replied.

"You have to talk to me sometime." Suddenly the door opened and Narika emerged from her room. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business!"

"But I want to come with..." Narika rudely interrupted.

Narika rudely interrupted. "NO!"

"Fine act that way. You are just going to abandon me like that? WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allison whined.

"Oh shut up." Narika then left.

Narika walked through the halls toward the Training Center. She entered it and ran into a T-Rexaur and it attacked her. She was knocked out cold and as soon as the T-Rexaur was going to kill her, a voice said, "Hey you loser over here!" Suddenly there was a bullet in the T-Rexaur's head and the T-Rexaur collapsed, it was dead. "Narika! Get up!" The voice woke up Narika.

"Allison? I thought I told you to leave me alone. Go away. I don't need your help," Narika told Allison.

"Yes you do! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."

**_Will all SeeD candidates who participated in the Field Exam please come to the second floor hall?! Thank you!_**

"We should go." Narika told Allison. They left and went up the elevator they arrived on the second floor. They walked out of the elevator and there was a group of people waiting to hear the good news.

Soon Instructor Trepe and Headmaster Kai arrived and were about to announce who was a SeeD.

"There have been a lot of worthy candidates for SeeDs in the past for example Zell Dintch and Squall Leonhart two of the most famous SeeDs. I have the pleasure of announcing the candidates who will help the world be a better place. Allison Dintch, Raine Tilmitt, and of course Narika Leonhart! You have all made this garden proud! All of you that did not make it as a SeeD, all I have to say is, good job you tried your best. The people that did make it as a SeeD follow me," Headmaster Kai commented. Raine was tall and had blonde hair that was spiked he was wearing a white muscle shirt and cargo pants he had a pair of black gloves on.

The SeeDs followed him and they went up to his office. He went over to Allison and said, "Good job, just try to control your self." He next went oven to Raine, "We hope to continue to see great things from you." Finally he went over to Narika, "You did great but try to get along with the others and do not be so independent all the time," He then turned to the whole group, "In the envelop I gave each of you is your test results. Now for your first assignment, this is the real first one and if you don't be careful you could end up dead. You are to enter the Quiltia army base undetected, after you do that you are to retrieve the startup code for the nuclear warheads and then report back here. Remember this is a stealth mission so be careful, any Questions?"

"What time are we going to leave?" Raine asked.

"You will be leaving at 1200 hours tomorrow," The Headmaster replied.

"Where do we report tomorrow morning?" Narika asked.

"You will report to Instructor Trepe tomorrow," He replied.

"Who is the team leader?"

"You are Narika. See you all tomorrow, remember to get a good nights rest and there is a party for all SeeDs tonight,"

Narika, Raine and Allison left. "Allison I won't be going to the party tonight. Tell Instructor Trepe if she asks for me," Narika told Allison and then Narika left. Narika entered her room and laid down suddenly there was a knock on the door, "What?"

"Narika we have our own dorms now. Let me show you them," Allison said. Allison led Narika to her new dorm. They went to the training center and ran into a group of T-Rexaurs.

"I'll take care of them Allison!" Narika told Allison.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Yeah are you?" said a familiar voice. Suddenly Kal emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing here Wanker? I thought you would never return, you're a disgrace to all students at the Garden," Narika said to Kal.

"Do you even know what you're talking about Narika?" Kal then blasted the group off T-Rexaurs away with his hand. "I guess Sorceress Ultima taught me well. That's a message to anyone in Balamb Garden who wants to fight with me."

"Sorceress Ultima is dead Kal!"

"Not if the Legacy lives on." Kal then left.

"Damnit!" Narika knew then and there that something was about to happen but didn't know what. She didn't even know if she could stop the hell that was about to hit the garden!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the last names Tilmitt or Trepe or anything else that I established in the previous chapters. Square owns both the names.**

Writers Comment: Well that's all for chapter 5 ! If you have any suggestions please tell me! You can email me , or write a review with your suggestions! Please R&R.


	6. Betrayal

**Writers Comment: Wow look at how much the story has progressed! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Here's chapter 6, this chapter is going to have a little twist in it and it will also have a new character in it! Oops! I said too much all ready! Oh yeah please R and R this chapter!**

**Betrayal**

Narika woke up in the Hospital Wing and Doctor Kadowaski was standing beside her. Doctor Kadowaski took after his mother in medicine

"Where am I?" Narika asked confused and unaware of where she was.

"You had a nasty fall. Your friend Allison brought you here," He replied.

"I'm fine now. I have to go." Narika got up. "Thanks for all your help." Narika then left. Narika walked to where she was supposed to be. When she arrived she saw Raine and Allison waiting for her.

Headmaster Kai sent Narika, Allison and Raine with Xiung the SeeD that was in charge of making sure they do their job alright. They went on the vehicle that would take them to the Quiltia Army Base.

"Good luck!" Xiung said enthusiastically. They left the vehicle and stealthily snuck up to the Army Base.

"Wow! Lookie! That's so big!" Allison said acting childish.

"Common Allison stop day dreaming. We have to go in the base, but we need uniforms first," Narika said.

"You're no fun Narika!"

"I have to be serious. This mission is serious." They saw a vehicle approaching the base. "Common let's get into that one."

"I'll make them go to sleep. SLEEP!!!!!!!!! SLEEP!!!!!!!! COMMON GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!" Allison yelled.

"Stop! You know if you don't stop your rank will go down," Narika said angrily. The vehicle stopped in front of them.

"Get out of the way!" the guard in the truck said.

"Could you help us? We're kinda lost," Narika said to the guard.

"No..." Allison said before Raine covered her mouth.

"Where do you need to go?" The guard asked.

"Quiltia city," Narika responded as Raine was secretly casting a spell to put the guards to sleep. The spell worked and Narika, Allison and Raine went into the vehicle and changed into the uniforms. They started driving towards the base and entered the gate. They left the vehicle and went into the base. "Raine I want you to find out where they keep the warheads and Allison you can... you can practice your sleep spell. I will think of how we will get the startup code. Let's go." Allison went over to a corner and started practicing her spell. Raine went over to a door that was being blocked by two guards.

"Oh captain. Do you need to see the warheads?" One of the guards asked.

"Um... yeah I also forgot the startup code, what is it?" Raine said trying to disguise his voice.

"WARLORD," the guards responded as they moved out of the way so Raine could get in. Raine entered and the guards saluted him.

"So what's the current situation?" Raine asked.

"We are preparing to launch the warheads towards Samiatia. I missed you Captain!" a very attractive girl said. This girl had long night black hair and was wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"What?!?!?! What are you talking about? I don't know you, do I?"

"Of course you do! It's me Misha. Take off your helmet so I can see your handsome face!"

"N..no. I have to go." Raine left and went to the entrance where he saw Allison being harassed. "Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?"

"I found an intruder; I'm just about to take her to the Quiltia prison." The man that was harassing Allison said.

"Let her go."

"No! I think you're an intruder."

"He is," a familiar voice said. Raine turned around and saw Xiung standing there.

"General Xiung, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you that there are three intruders in this facility. They are from Balamb garden. You have two of them; there is only one more. I will find her," Xiung said as she left. Xiung went towards a room that she was quite sure that Narika was in and Narika was.

"Xiung? What are you doing here?" Narika asked.

"I am here to retrieve you; Raine and Allison have been captured. Come with me," Xiung said as she led the unsuspecting Narika to where Raine and Allison were being held. Xiung kicked Narika into a cell separate from Raine and Allison's. "We need information from you Narika."

"Why did you do this?" Narika cried. All of the sudden Kal emerged from the shadows. "Kal?"

"Aw, poor you. We did this because SeeDs must be destroyed, Sorceress Ultima instructed it. You will slowly be tortured into helping us destroy you and your precious garden." Kal said as Narika was knocked out by electricity. The cell was transported out of the room. Kal and Xiung both left to go meet Narika.

Raine and Allison sat together to try to think of a plan to get out of there. It was definitely a huge betrayal and they didn't know who was responsible for this.

**Writer's Comment: So how did you like it? Please R and R!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Escape Plan

**Escape Plan**

Allison and Raine were wondering what the hell they were going to do to help save Narika. They knew that she was in trouble and they had a good idea that she was going to die.

"What are we going to do, we have to save Narika. She would do the same for us if she could. Allison do you have a plan?" Raine asked.

"Common SLEEP! I know I can do this SLEEP!!!! Why can't I do anything right. I'm useless Raine, I couldn't help Narika if the world depended on it!" Allison cried.

"Wait a minute, Allison, what are you trying to put asleep?"

"Nothing, because it doesn't work."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"Maybe you actually have to aim at something for it to work," Raine realized, "Quick I have a plan, lie on the floor and pretend to be dead. I'll bring the guard in and when he comes in you can put him to sleep. Then I'll take it from there."

"That sounds stupid!"

"Just trust me, it will help save Narika's life."

"Fine then! If you really think it will save her life," Allison said as she laid down just as Raine had instructed. Raine walked over to the bars and waited for a guard to come.

"Excuse me," Raine said to the guard who was walking by. The guard stopped and looked at Raine. "My friend here is sick. She's not moving and I think she might be dead. Could you come in and help her?" The guard unlocked the cell and came into the cell. Raine grabbed him and put him in front of Allison. "Quick Allison!"

"SLEEP!!!!!!" the guard fell asleep. "Oh my god it actually worked! I can't believe it."

"Okay I'll take the outfit and pretend that I'm taking you somewhere. We'll let this guard sleep for a while. Let's at least try and track down our weapons and then we can save Narika." Raine changed into the guard outfit and he and Allison lifted the guard up on the bed and put a blanket over him. "How long is he going to be out for?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how long that spell works for?"

"No…" Allison stared blankly out of the cell.

"What's the matter?"

"I see someone."

"Who do you see?"

"Kal! It's Kal."

"What? Kal's there?

"I'm gonna get him!" Allison ran towards a dark figure and was knocked down and dragged into a room.

"Allison!" Raine ran to where he saw Allison last but the dark figure was gone. He went up to the door that he saw he being dragged into and entered. The room was small and basically bare. All it had was a bench in it. Raine saw Allison sitting on the bench. He also saw Kal standing in front of Allison with his gunblade drawn.

"What are you doing here?" Kal asked.

"I was told to apprehend an escaped prisoner, I guess you caught her sir."

"You can finish her off. I'll go and find her partner in crime," Kal said as he saluted the disguised Raine. Raine saluted him back. Kal slammed the door as he left.

Allison was knocked out cold. Raine took his helmet off and sat on the bench beside Allison. "Allison wake up! Come on wake up! Allison… damn it," Raine sighed in disappointment. He had no idea how to save his friend. He didn't even know if he could save Narika the way that this day had gone. Raine couldn't live with himself if he knew that he was unable to save the people around him. He hung his head down in shame. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Raine, it's so good of you to join us!" Raine looked up, he saw the one person that he thought was on his side. Standing there was Xiung.

"What the hell are doing here?"

"As soon as I heard that Allison was out, I knew that you'd be right here by her side. And what do you know, I was right. I always knew that you were a loyal little dog, I just didn't know how loyal," Xiung said as she laughed.

"Why did you do this, I have to know."

"It's not a concern of yours. And anyways, there's nothing you or anyone at your precious garden can do about it! It's all over now. Just look at what happened to Allison and just think of what will happen to Narika!"

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"It's too late Raine, there's not a thing you can do to save her."

Raine was now filled with a lot of anger that seemed uncontrollable. He lunged towards Xiung and took her Samurai sword out from her holder. He grasped his arm around her neck. Raine put the sword close to her neck. "Now tell me where she is!"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Would you rather die?" Raine firmed his grip on Xiung as he now drew the sword closer to her neck.

"I'll lead you to her."

"Don't try anything fishy or you will die!"

"Just trust me."

"Why should I trust you after what you pulled on us yesterday?"

"You shouldn't, kill me if I do. You can take all my weapons if you want."

"No I don't think that will be necessary."

Xiung led Raine down a hall to an elevator marked _Authorized Access Only_. Xiung used an access card to get into it. She then said her name for the voice recognition. Raine and Xiung went into the elevator and Xiung pressed a button marked _50_.

"This is going to take a while," Xiung said to Raine.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell me why you betrayed us and what is that you want with Narika," Raine told Xiung.

"We need to get some answers from her. What she is doing her and why she choose Balamb Garden. You do know what she did, don't you?"

"I don't dwell on other's pasts, so I don't know what she supposedly did nor do I care."

"You're a really good person, you know that don't you. Unfortunately there's no room for people like that in the world anymore. That's part of the reason that I did this. This whole thing is part of a bigger picture and Narika's just a small part of that picture. We need her to continue with our plans so unfortunately I can't help you anymore," Xiung said as she lunged at Raine. Raine took the sword and put it through Xiung's heart, wounding her as she fell down. Xiung coughed out blood and Raine kneeled down beside her.

"Why did you just sacrifice yourself? It was stupid to do that, no matter whom or what you're fighting for!"

"It's the same thing that you're doing, sacrificing yourself for the woman that you love."

"I don't love Narika-"

"Then what is it? You certainly care for her a fair bit," Xiung said as she died. The elevator stopped on the 50th floor and Raine went out to see Narika in chains laying down on a stone bed.

**Writer's Comment: Well thanks for reading this chapter. It's been quite a while since I've updated this story. I hope you enjoy it and have a safe and happy holiday. **


	8. Black and Blue

**Black and Blue**

When Raine came in all he could see was Narika laying there beaten up fairly badly. She had bruises all over her face and down her arms. Her eyes were closed and she had blood running from the tips of her mouth down her chin. Raine ran up to her and kneeled down beside her. Tears ran down his cheeks and he kissed her bruised cheek.

"Narika, I love you. Please wake up, please!" Raine said crying.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" Kal said as he came into the light.

"What did you do to her?"

"Just what I had to, don't worry your lover's not dead. She's just knocked out. She wouldn't tell us what we needed to know. She didn't cooperate so she paid the price."

"You bastard, have you no remorse?"

"I don't really like to have remorse. It's overrated; no one gets ahead on kindness. That's why you are going to die. I don't know if anyone's ever told you but you really are a nice guy."

"I'm not going to be nice to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to kill you, that's what it's supposed to mean!"

"You kill me? That's laughable! You couldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Well then I guess you have less power than a fly because you are going to die," Raine said as he ran at Kal with his fists ready. Kal took out his gunblade and stabbed Raine in the stomach. Raine fell to his hands and his knees with the gunblade in his stomach.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to do it! You don't have the guts!" Kal sneered at Raine and then went over to Narika and rubbed his hand on her cheek. Raine looked over with a dismayed look on his face. He coughed and then fainted.

-------------------

Allison was all alone as she woke up in the room that Kal had dragged her into. She held her head and saw a guard's helmet on the bench beside her. ** _Raine!_** she thought.

She went out of the room and didn't see anyone around. Allison ran out and saw a trail of blood leading to a closed off room. Allison saw this as a chance to try and save Narika. Allison kicked the door open. The room was completely dark and all she heard was a moan.

"Hello?" Allison yelled. Another moan was released and a light sparked up. She saw a body laying on the ground with a burlap sack covering their head. Allison carefully went over to the body and removed the burlap sack. She let out a scream. It was Kal laying there. "Kal?"

"Allison! Come over here!" A familiar voice said. The now quivering Allison turned around to see Raine carrying Narika and holding his stomach. "Let's get out of here!"

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back to the garden. We have to leave before he wakes up."

"You mean he's still alive?"

"Yes, all I did was knock him out. I don't know how long we have left, we have to make sure he doesn't get up, then who knows what will happen to Narika."

"Okay let's go," Allison said as she started to go towards Raine but stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm stuck!" Allison looked down to see Kal grasping her ankle.

"Allison!" Raine yelled as he put Narika down carefully and ran towards Kal with Kal's gunblade in his hands. Raine slashed at Kal's arm and sliced his wrist. Kal let out an agonized scream and let go of Allison's ankle. Raine ran back over to Narika who was slowly waking up.

"Narika, are you okay?" Raine said. His voice was echoing in Narika's head. She was still a little bit lit headed and she wasn't completely awake yet. She was out again in a matter of seconds.

------------------

Narika woke up in Balamb Garden's hospital wing. Raine was sitting beside Narika holding her hand.

"Good you're up. I'm so happy. How are you feeling?" Raine asked excitedly as she was finally awake after being tortured by Kal.

"How long have I been out?" Narika asked.

"About a week and I've been here everyday looking after you. Who knows when or if Kal would come back to hurt you? He almost killed me because he wanted to keep you there to get some kind of information from you."

"I know what it's about, I should leave," Narika said as she tried to get up but screamed in agony. "Uhh…"

"You should get some rest," Raine said as he headed for the door, "oh and don't worry about Kal, I'll make sure he never hurts you again." Raine left and Narika was laying in bed unable to move.

**Writer's Comment: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope to finish off the story soon, so I'll be writing, writing, writing over the holiday break.**


	9. An Expected Visitor

**An Expected Visitor**

It had been a week since Kal had attempted to kill Narika. Narika was still laying in the hospital wing and she was wondering if she would ever be healed. For all she knew Kal could come in and kill her. She was glad that she had friends like Raine and Allison, friends that would care for her, friends that would fight for her. She was a bit confused about her feelings for Raine. Did she love him? Did she just like him? It wasn't the right time to worry about things like this.

Narika sat up, it was the first time in a long time that Narika could sit. She didn't have to lay down anymore. She felt better but didn't know if she was 100 percent. She saw her gunblade sitting right by some of her things. Narika got out of bed. She saw the scars on her hands and now the bruises were gone. Narika felt a lot better and would not overlook the kindness that Raine had shown here.

There was a gust of wind and Narika sensed that something was coming, that someone was coming. Narika ran for her gunblade and fell down just as Kal appeared.

"What do you want from me, haven't you done enough?" Narika asked angrily to Kal.

"You didn't have a chance to answer me! Now since of what Raine pulled, you will have to die," Kal replied in a sadistic voice as he drew out his gunblade. "GET UP!"

Narika got up off of the floor and pointed her gunblade towards Kal. "Kal just leave. You wouldn't want to fight me, for I have hated you since the day that I meet you." Narika ran at Kal and swung her gunblade at his throat. Just as it was about to hit his throat, Kal put his gunblade through Narika's stomach.

Narika's gunblade fell to the ground and Narika couldn't move. Kal elbowed Narika's chin and she fell to the ground unable to move. In a matter of seconds Raine and Allison came through the door and saw Narika laying there impaled in the stomach with a Kal's gunblade through it. They saw Kal kneeling beside her laughing as he took his gunblade out of her stomach.

Raine ran up to Kal and Kal was gone in a matter of seconds. Raine kneeled down beside Narika and lifted her onto the bed. He sat beside her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Allison go call Doctor Kadowaski. I'll just sit here until Narika's all better. Who knows when Kal will come back? He's already hurt Narika twice and I'm not going to let him hurt her again!" Raine told Allison

"You shouldn't make promises like that; remember what happened last time you said that? Now Narika's hurt and you said that Kal would never hurt her again. It's bound to happen again, Kal's a heartless son of a bitch," Allison said as she started to leave.

"Last time I left now look what's happened. This time it'll be different, this time I'll kill him if he tries to come back!"

"If you really think that you can protect her then fine, protect her but don't think you'll be there every time she needs protecting." Allison left to get Doctor Kadowaski and Raine sat beside Narika holding her hand until she was better.

**Writer's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. This story is going to get a lot more serious and is going to have it's final showdown soon.**


	10. A Healed Body and Two New Friends

**A Healed Body and Two New Friends**

Raine was asleep on a fold up chair beside Narika. Narika sat up and saw Raine sitting by her.

"Raine, wake up," Narika said to Raine. Raine was still asleep and Narika could see that he was exhausted. She got out of bed and stood beside Raine. She put her hand on his shoulder and for the first time realized that she had feelings for Raine. She kissed his cheek and hoped that he had the same feelings for her. A startled Raine woke up.

"Narika you're up? How are you feeling?" Raine asked.

"A lot better, were you waiting for me this whole time?"

"Well after Kal came back, I just had to stay with you. I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt by him again. I'm just so glad you're up." Raine stood up and hugged Narika. He was happy and relieved that she was better. He just hoped that she was feeling one hundred percent better.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I'm going to come with you Narika; I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"No! I mean I don't want to involve you in this anymore. It's my battle and you've done enough," Narika said pushing Raine off of her.

"Narika, you can't do this alone. Please just let me help you. Allison and I both have to settle something with Kal."

"You'll just get in my way!"

"What about what happened back at Quiltia Base? Was I in your way then?"

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"Xiung betrayed us; if it wasn't for her then I would have been fine."

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found you."

"Just stay out of my way!" Narika yelled as she picked up her gunblade and stormed out of the hospital wing. Raine didn't follow her right away. He let her go ahead so that she wouldn't know that he was following her. After about a half hour Allison came into the hospital wing.

"Raine, where'd Narika go?" Allison asked. Raine was silent trying to figure out what to do. "Raine are you okay?"

"She's gone…" Raine said almost silently.

"What? She left? Where did she go?"

"She went to go find Kal."

"What? We have to go find her."

"I know but she said to leave her alone. I don't know if I can do it. I have to listen to her."

"Why?"

"Because, because I love her!"

"You love her? Well then you shouldn't let her go, its suicide. You saw what Kal did to her last time. He's put her in the hospital twice already."

"You're right!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Let me just call someone. I think that we will need the help of a couple of my old friends."

An hour after Raine had made the call a man and a woman had entered the wing. The woman was tall and muscular she had brown hair, brown eyes and was equipped without any weapons except for a staff. The man was shorter and he was skinny. He had several rifles and he had some throwing stars. He was blonde and had blue eyes.

"HOW ARE YOU?" The woman said in a loud voice.

"I'm very good Saige, how about you?" Raine said to the woman named Saige.

"GOOD."

"Hey man!" Raine said going up to the man. He patted the man on the back. "Long time no see, eh Radge!"

"Ain't it, ya know," the man named Radge said to Raine. Raine heard Allison clear her throat. "Oh how rude of me. Saige, Radge this is Allison. Allison, these are my two good friends Saige and Radge."

"I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" Saige said to Allison.

"Same to you," Allison replied.

"You're pretty cute, ya know," Radge said to Allison. Saige slapped Radge on the back of the head.

"RADGE!" Saige yelled at Radge. Radge was now rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, you know!"

"Could we possibly get on with it?" Raine said speaking up sounding annoyed.

"YES AS LONG AS RADGE STOPS!" Saige replied to Raine.

"Radge don't hit on Allison," Raine said calmly to Radge.

"It's hard though, ya know," Radge said. Raine walked over to Radge.

"Just try please so that Saige doesn't keep hitting you," Raine started to whisper in Radge's ear. "**_I know it's hard, she's dynamite. I liked her when I met her at first too. Just wait until you see Sonja Trepe! _**I guess you all want to know what the plan is. I have a sneaking suspicion that Kal is at Kasteran Garden planning some sort of attack. Narika left and I think that's where she's headed," Raine said while pacing back and forth.

"Just how do you expect us to catch up to her?" Allison asked.

"I'm going to ask Instructor Trepe if we can use one of the school vehicles."

"What if she says no?"

"Don't worry Allison, I've got it covered. Instructor Trepe will probably want to come with us though," Raine said while he stopped pacing. "Is everyone ready?" Allison, Radge and Saige nodded. They left the room to start on their journey to find Narika and to help her defeat Kal.

**Writer's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review this chapter and give me any suggestions that you may have.**


	11. The Search for Narika Leonhart

**The Search for Narika Leonhart**

Raine, Allison, Radge and Saige left the hospital wing to find Instructor Sonja Trepe. She was right at the end of teaching one of her final classes for the day. She saw that Raine was standing outside of her door and dismissed her class so that she could see what it was that he wanted. Raine walked into the classroom and waited until everyone was gone to close the door.

"Could I help you with something Mr. Tilmitt?" Sonja asked trying to sound professional.

"Narika's gone," Raine replied.

"So?"

"So she went to look for Kal. I want to try and find her."

"We are fully aware of the situation and we think it's best to just let her go alone."

"You are willing to put her life on the line?"

"We didn't put it on the line she did. She knew the consequences for her actions. If she dies it's at her own will."

"But isn't she still a student at the garden?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sonja said now yelling.

"Sonja, please!"

"Raine stop! What we had is over. You will address me formally now. Remember I almost got fired because of what we had?"

"I'm sorry Instructor Trepe. Please, I love her. Just help me find her, please."

"Raine you know I can't, I just can't." Sonja said as she left the room. Raine saw a set of keys on Sonja's desk. He took them and left to meet Allison, Radge and Saige down by the parking lot.

"So how did it go? Did Instructor Trepe say she would help?" Allison asked.

"She gave me the keys to a vehicle," Raine replied. Raine didn't know why Sonja had blatantly left the keys on her desk. She must have wanted to help but she couldn't directly help them. If anyone did find out that Raine had taken the keys or that Sonja had left them on the desk then they could both get in a lot of trouble. They left in the vehicle that Raine had the keys to. Raine knew that defeating Kal would be hard but he knew that he could.

-------------------

Narika had arrived at Kasteran Garden she saw Kal enter the garden with a few guards around him. Narika waited until Kal went in she followed him. She saw Kal go into a room and she started walking towards the door until two guards stopped her. One was tall and muscular. The other was short and skinny.

"Excuse me miss but you can't go in. Instructor Almasy is marking papers right now," The smaller of the two guards said.

"I need to talk to him about something," Narika said as she realized that the guard had called Kal Instructor Almasy, "did you say Instructor Almasy?"

"He is an instructor, didn't you know that?"

"I wouldn't think that he's an instructor, he looks so young. I always thought he was a student here. When would I be able to talk to him, it's really important."

"I'll see what I can do; Grey you stay here, okay?" The larger guard grunted as the smaller one went started to go in the room but stopped, "oh I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Just tell him I'm an old friend from school," Narika replied as the guard went in the room. The guard emerged 10 minutes later allowing Narika to go in. Narika went in the room and walked down a long hall to see a steel door with a window in it. She went in the room and saw Kal sitting at a desk with a blueprint in front of him. Kal's back was towards Narika.

"Who may I have the pleasure of visiting me?" Kal asked. Narika took out her gunblade but didn't answer him. "Who may I ask is here?"

"It's me Kal. Alive and doing well," Narika replied. Kal stood up and turned around.

"Narika? How are you still alive?"

"I'm stronger than you think."

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm going to kill you, make you suffer like you did to me."

"Narika, you're wasting your time. You don't have the strength to defeat me and you never will. Just stop while you're ahead. Go back to Balamb and just do the little jobs they give you and then maybe one day, you will be able to defeat me." Kal snickered.

"I am stronger than you. When you did beat me you either ambushed me or I wasn't one hundred percent."

Narika lunged at Kal and swung her gunblade. Kal quickly took out his gunblade and blocked Narika's shot. They were now deadlocked. Narika was using all her strength but just couldn't out power him.

"Just give it up Narika. I'm not even trying. Once I add just a little bit more strength then you're dead."

"I'll never give in."

"Join me Narika, Sorceress Ultima can help you. She'll give you unbelievable power!"

"NEVER!!"

"Okay, I feel a little disappointed but I guess since you said no, I can't let you go." Kal said as he applied more force. This knocked Narika into the steel door. It knocked her out immediately. Kal stood above her laughing.

------------------------

Raine was particularly quiet on the drive to Kasteran Garden. He knew that they could be too late to save Narika but didn't want to say anything. He cared about her a great deal and just hoped to god that she was still okay. Allison kept trying to make conversation with him but he wouldn't say anything.

"Raine are you okay?" Allison asked inquisitively.

"I'm fine…" Raine replied under his breath. Raine just kept driving and hoping that Narika was alright. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that after you came back from speaking with Instructor Trepe you were extremely quiet. What happened there?"

"You wouldn't understand, and anyway it doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, you're my friend and you're upset," Allison said as she put her hand on Raine's shoulder.

"It's my business and my past," Raine said pushing Allison's hand off his shoulder.

"Your past? What are you talking about?"

"Please just don't concern yourself with me."

"What happened between you and Instructor Trepe?"

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time. It's about an hour to Kasteran Garden."

"Last year when you weren't at the Garden yet, Sonja, I mean Instructor Trepe and I, sort of had something special between us. She was the most special thing in my life and I couldn't bare the fact of us not being together. It was a secret relationship because she could get in trouble for what we had."

"Why did it end?"

"That's the complicated part. She told me it had to end because Headmaster Kai was becoming suspicious of our love and I went ballistic. Everything after that was a blur because it happened so quickly. I tried to kill myself and I was willing to take as many people as I could with me."

"What did they do to you?"

"They sedated me and put me in a room for a while. I still remember Sonja for Sonja, not just for an instructor."

"Do you think that she's forgotten it at all?"

"I don't know. I just know that I remember, I remember every second we spent together."

"You should tell her how you feel—"

"NO!" Raine yelled cutting Allison off.

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't! It's none of your business. You shouldn't pry into other people's affairs. Don't give me any advice because you're nothing special."

"What's your problem? Words hurt and you shouldn't yell at people like that. I'm just trying to help and you're taking it the wrong way. No wonder she didn't want to be with you any more." Raine stopped the vehicle immediately and got out. "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone. I'm walking."

Allison ran out and grabbed Raine's arm. "It's ten miles to Kasteran; you'll take forever, especially with those mountains ahead. Just come back to the truck." Raine pushed Allison away and continued to walk towards Kasteran Garden. Allison ran up to Raine and stepped in front of him, holding his arms. "Raine I'm sorry just please come back to the truck. I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry."

"Why did you say it then?"

Allison thought for a second, "It came out that way. I don't know why it did but it did and there's nothing I can do now. Please, forgive me."

"Fine but if it happens again then I'm walking the rest of the way." Raine and Allison went back into the school vehicle and resumed the search for Narika.

**Writer's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm also thinking of changing the title of the Fic, I'm thinking "The Next Generation" or "The Final Showdown". Tell me what you think. Next Chapter to come shortly: _The Search For Narika Leonhart Part 2._ **


	12. The Search for Narika Leonhart Part 2

**The Search For Narika Leonhart Part 2**

Narika awoke in a room where a woman guard was sitting next to her. The woman was very beautiful. She had black hair with red highlights throughout. She was wearing a SeeD's uniform and had bright green eyes.

"You're awake?" The woman asked.

"Where am I?" Narika asked a little deliriously.

"You're in the holding cells in Kasteran Garden."

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am Grace Heartilly, the head of the disciplinary committee here at Kasteran Garden. You are here because you attacked Instructor Almasy. He ordered you be here until someone from Balamb garden is informed and sends some SeeDs from your garden to retrieve you."

"Raine."

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing, has someone been contacted yet?"

"Headmaster Kai is being contacted as we speak. I'm sure someone will be here in a few hours."

-------------------

Raine, Allison, Radge and Saige had arrived at Kasteran Garden and they saw a vehicle drive up beside them. In the vehicle was Sonja Trepe and a young boy with a fedora on.

"Instructor Trepe?" Raine asked.

"Get in the back we have to talk." Sonja replied. They obeyed and got in the back of the large truck. Sonja and the boy who looked no more than 16 entered through a door. The boy was short and thin. He had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a black fedora covered his head. He wore white short sleeved shirt and a zip up hoodie. He also wore plaid punk pants.

"Who's this, your new boyfriend Sonja?" Raine asked jealously.

"Raine! Stop, just stop," Allison said to Raine pushing him against a wall while looking at the boy desirably. The boy smiled back at Allison.

"Enough you two and Raine I already told you about calling me by my first name. This is Eddie Kinneas. He just transferred from Kalite Garden and he was the youngest SeeD there," Sonja said.

"So why did you need to talk to us?" Raine asked obviously still hurt from Sonja's words when they were at the Garden.

"We were just contacted by Kasteran Garden a couple of hours ago. They said that they were holding Narika hostage and if we did not comply with their demands then she would die. They also said that if we sent anyone then she would die."

"How did you get here so fast?" Allison asked. "It took us 5 hours to get here!"

"I'm a very fast driver, Raine would know about that." Raine's face went pale at the memories of driving with Sonja. He quickly nodded. "We have to figure out a way to get in the Garden to save Narika. Headmaster Kai told me not to go but I couldn't let them kill her or kill you for that matter." Sonja looked at Raine and then looked away to start thinking of a plan.

"How about we just go in? They couldn't know that it's us." Allison suggested.

"Do you really underestimate Kal that much?"

"But Kal's the only one who knows who we are, and we have to save Narika."

"However if all of us go in together then they might be a little suspicious and I am well known in every garden."

"How about I go in and find her. I think I can figure out who she is," Eddie said speaking up for the first time. "He doesn't know who I am and I'm young enough to pretend I'm a student."

"You and Allison can go in. You're both about the same age so it might look like you both go to the school. They might even think you two are going out," Sonja said.

"That's a great suggestion, if you make it convincing enough Kal might not even notice that you're with Allison," Raine added.

"Don't worry, I was the president of the drama club at my old school and I don't think that Allison here will have a problem," Eddie said grasping Allison's hand. "Well let's go in."

Eddie and Allison went into the garden and saw Kal walking up a set of stairs. They kept holding hands and followed him up the stairs. He went into a room with a wooden door on it.

"Damn! I'm going to kill him," Allison said angrily.

"Why don't we just go in?" Eddie suggested in the calm voice that he always had. Allison felt a strange attraction to Eddie, one that she had never felt for anyone ever before. Even though she had not met him that long ago, she was attracted to him.

Eddie opened the door and saw Kal walking down a set of stairs with a steel door at the bottom. The door had a window with bars on it. Allison and Eddie went down the stairs and went through the door. The room was large and almost empty. Kal was standing in a cell were he was holding someone.

"Come on babe, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have sex with you." A girl's scream was heard. Immediately Allison thought Narika was the one that Kal was attacking. "Come on Grace where are you going?" The woman named Grace who Narika had spoken to earlier ran out. "Now for you Narika, I don't think that anyone from the Garden is coming for you."

Allison ran to where Kal was and took out her machine gun. "That's not true!" She shouted. Kal turned around and saw Allison's machine gun pointed right at him. "So this is the end of Kal Almasy? A pity really, you didn't have to do what you did. Now you are going to pay for what you did to Raine, Narika and myself."

"Whoa there chicken wuss. This is a big step, are you sure you are willing to take that step?" Kal asked smirking.

"Don't ever call me that!" Eddie ran beside Allison and took out a dagger. "Eddie, I'm okay, I don't need your help. I want to kill Kal myself."

Eddie looked at Allison and put his dagger away. Allison took two shots at Kal and hit him in the chest. Instantly Kal fell back and gripped his chest. Allison ran to a knocked out Narika.

"Narika wake up! It's me Allison, we haven't much time. Kal's down but I don't know for how long." Narika started to wake up and saw Allison there. Narika hugged Allison and got up. She looked down at Kal and smiled.

"He's hurt? Good now I can kill him," Narika said while she reached for her gunblade but was unable to grasp it for it was not there. "DAMN IT!" Narika yelled.

"Come on we have to get out of here. Don't worry about your gunblade."

"Who's he?"

"This is…"

"Eddie Kinneas, I've heard so much about you," Eddie said putting his hand out to greet Narika. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes, let's," Narika replied as they headed for the door when it burst open with the woman that Narika had talked to earlier and the woman who was attacked by Kal, Grace Heartilly.

**Writer's Note: So how did you like that chapter. Please, please, please review my story. I could always use the suggestions as my story probably sucks balls as it is. Anyways I had to change the genres of the story because it didn't seem all that funny lately. It now feels like I'm writing a bad Soap Opera or a bad teenage nighttime Drama. Anyways thanks for reading. Oh and this is a special thanks to the user ****_AndyPenguin_**** for having TNG as a favourite story and also to my good friend _gohansdaughter _for being the only reviewer thus far. Again I can not stress the need for reviews more than the next 50 people to review get a _million dollars!_**

**_ ...Just Kidding  
_ **


End file.
